Machines such as, for example, wheel loaders, track-type tractors, motor graders, dozers, and other mobile machines may be used to perform a variety of operations associated with an industry such as mining, farming, construction, transportation, or any other industry. Operators of such machines may have a variety of skill levels. It may take a significant amount of training on a machine before an operator may be characterized as an expert or even an intermediate operator.
Machine operators are often trained in computer-based simulators and perform on-machine training exercises prior to performing actual work-related operations. While these methods may provide a basic level of operational exposure, they may not provide an environment that completely prepares the operator for actual “real-world” work experiences associated with a job site. Thus, many inexperienced machine operators may require additional on-the-job training in machine operation.
JPH01127731A discloses a method in which a controller for an operating valve of an earth-moving machine compensates input signals from an operating lever of the machine based on whether a mode switch is activated. The mode switch can be activated for inexperienced machine operators in order to provide compensation of the input signals from the operating lever. With more experienced machine operators, the mode switch is deactivated and no compensation is applied to the input signals from the operator. While this method can help inexperienced operators operate a machine more effectively, it is dependent upon the operator selecting the proper mode for his skill level.